Only love can see her through
by glo1196
Summary: A story of hate, betrayal and violence. In the end Love will see her though and those who love her will always be there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gilmore Girls. I borrow them to play in my stories and rightfully return them to their rightful owner, so don't sue me.**

_** Warning **_

_**This is a very dark and violent story(about half way through). I want to warn everyone that it is nothing like my other fanfics. Though the story ends on an up note there are mature themes throughout. Please don't hate me, the story took on a life of it's own.**_

**Jason**

He had lost everything, his job, his business, and his woman. It had happened in an instant and without any regards to him. Everything that was important to him was taken away and he was left with nothing including his pride and dignity. He had been raped of his life. His world with fancy dinners, and trips for business to exotic places, all gone and there was only the Gilmore's to blame.

For weeks after he had tried to get his life back. He tried to make contact after contact. He called, he networked but he was a pariah. No one wanted anything to do with him. Now he had nothing but loathing, frustration and anger in him. It had been bubbling in his stomach and had creeped slowly up into his being.

Soon he would have to move. His beloved apartment, which he had decorated to his liking, would soon be gone too. He could not afford to continue wasting the rent on it, and would have to downsize. , The rage started in his stomach and was boiling through his body. It was uncontrollable. Her face suddenly flashed before his eyes. Her face, the face of his final undoing. He picked up a glass and threw it at the wall with great force. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces. He didn't care, he didn't need the glass.

He had gone to the Inn's opening. He had tried to talk to her. Tried to convince her this was all a mistake, to get her back. She ignored his pleas. She got angry with him. Imagine that her angry at him! She brought him food and left him there while she tended to everyone else. Then came the phone call that my apartment was on fire. She was probably behind that little game. She probably had a staff member call to get rid of me. They probably laughed about it later. She didn't even respect him. She had helped strip him of everything; she had played with his emotions, for the last time.

He would give her no choice, she would see him, and she would become his. She was going to hear him out no matter what, he would convince her. If he could get her alone, she would have no choice. Jason Stile was someone and she was going to learn that one-way or the other, they all will.

He had a plan. He knew her well enough. He could predict her comings and goings. If anything Lorelai was a creature of habit. He knew Friday nights were best. Dinner at the Gilmore's followed by coffee at Luke's and then home. Soon she would deal with everything that happened. He sat on the edge of his bed, in total darkness. He had only to wait now, for the right opportunity. He had nothing but time. He sat there in his room rocking gently side to side. "Nothing but time."

**Lorelai**

Lorelai couldn't believe Luke had finally come home from Maine. He had been away 7seven weeks. They had talked every night he was away, and he had asked her to wait for him. She had truly missed him while he was away. They had had their first date at Sniffy's, which had gone wonderfully. She often replayed the horoscope part in her mind. He had waited eight years for her. Eight years! Luke had said he was all in and had asked her if she was afraid. She had thought about it and she truly wasn't. Nothing about Luke made her afraid in this relationship. She felt safe.

Today she had woken up, showered and gotten dressed quickly, so she could stop at Luke's for a bite to eat. Thursdays were her days to do billing and paperwork at the Inn, so she had a little leeway to sneak out and see him a couple of times today. She would go order a coffee and just sit there and watch him work, which he hated, but she loved! He was not at all hard on the eyes. Life was good.

The bells rang announcing her entrance as she walked in.

"Luke!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, COFFEE, PLEASE?" she begged him.

"What you don't have any at home?" he giggled. He would make her squirm a little. He knew she just wanted to tease him.

"Sorry we're out" he smiled at her.

She gave him a big frown and tried to look around him.

"Luke Danes don't you give me that! I can see the full pot right there. Now gimmme gimme gimme NOW!!!!!" and she pouted at him. She knew he could not resist the Lorelai pout. Her and Rory had it down to a science and no man had ever been able to resist the pout. Luke was no exception.

Luke leaned over the counter, and right up to her ear.

"That's what you were saying last night, and have I ever denied you?" Lorelai flushed and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Nope" she answered with a huge smile and he handed her the coffee. He knew complaining about her coffee intake was futile, and had given up on it unless she was strung out on the caffeine.

"Would you like anything else, Lorelai?" Luke asked playfully.

" Dirty! Well there are a few things I can think of, but they will have to wait, I am late for work. So, could I just please have a double chocolate, chocolate chip muffin to go?"

She leaned over the counter and placed a couple of kisses on Luke's lips. She instantly thought about eight years of wasted time, and wasted kisses. All this time she could have been kissing him. Luke could kiss, and kiss better than anyone she had every known. She sauntered out of the diner, knowing he was watching her walk away. She then got in her jeep and drove towards the Inn.

Her phone rang as she was parking the car at The Dragonfly Inn. It was Rory.

"Hey Kiddo" Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom. How is everything going?"

"It's going very well, woke up this morning and now getting to work. Tonight Luke and I are going out again, and who knows what dirtiness may ensue." Lorelai giggled.

"Mom, keep your filthiness to yourself please. I don't want that mental picture, if you don't mind. Hey, I was calling because I am way behind on some stuff. Would you mind terribly if I didn't come home this weekend?"

"No movie night? Who am I going to get to watch Casablanca with?" Lorelai was disappointed. She had wanted to spend sometime with Rory. She had been missing her.

"Oh let's see maybe the man you are doing your dirtiness with?"

"Well, if you must. Will you be at dinner tomorrow though?" hiding her disappointment. Lorelai knew tat her daughter was growing up and she would have to face seeing her less and less.

"Yes, I promise?"

"Ok, see you then, and thanks Mom. Love ya."

"Right back at ya. Bye sweetie."

Lorelai closes her phone and walks into the Inn to get her paper work done. Tonight she would have her fun, but right now it was all business. She walked in and started the day.

**Jason**

It had been two weeks since Jason had left his apartment. He did nothing but pace the floor, eat cold delivery pizza, get angrier and finally fine-tune his plan. He was now obsessed with his plan. It is what he thought about day and night. Her and the damn plan. His anger had continued to build, he didn't shower, or clean, his blinds were permanently drawn. He was living in filth. God he hated what she had made him. Yes, she had done this, she and her well to do family. They destroyed his future; his life and he had nothing. How dare they think this was over? That they would pay for destroying his life and leaving him this way, only a shadow of a man. At first it had been about talking, but now the darkness had crept in, and his anger had helped him devise the plan. Now it was about payback. The Gilmore's would understand his pain, and what they did to him. They would learn to what it feels like to have something taken away. His mind became dark again, as dark as the room he was sitting in. He lay back on the bed.

"They will pay, she will pay, she will be mine," he mumbled over and over.

Darkness overtook him though and it was only noontime. He would wait. There was only a little time left. He would wait.

**Lorelai**

Her date with Luke had again been wonderful. Waking up this morning in his arms felt like home. They had made love three different times; from the time they finished eating and when they finally fell asleep. She smiled when she thought of the feel of his hands, and lips, and a shiver ran down her spine. Luke was a wonderful lover. Attentive to her needs and very experienced. She was sure that he had had plenty of practice over the years. He had the most erotic touch of any man she had ever known, even though his hands were huge. A touch from him would send shivers all over her body, and make her feel weak in the knees. She would also remember what he looked like and she would feel hot all over. She had been thinking of it all day and she had, had trouble concentrating on her work.

Today was finally Friday. It had been a long but wonderful week. The Inn had been hopping. Booked to capacity for this weekend and it had been like that all week. They had a small anniversary party on Saturday afternoon that Lorelai had to put an appearance in, and a few things to talk to Sookie before hand. Then she would be free to spend the day as she wanted, and she wanted to spend it with Luke. She had somehow talked him into not working and spending the rest of the weekend with her. Caesar would work for the weekend, but Luke had to work today and tonight. She was so excited about her weekend with Luke and his undivided attention. Finally some long quality time with him, and she didn't care what they did, as long as it was together. He would pick her up roughly about 5 pm giving her plenty of time to get ready before hand.

Right now, she was preparing herself for what she was sure was going to be an eventful Friday night dinner at the Gilmore's. It was 6 pm they were expecting her.

Lorelai rang the doorbell, and the maid immediately opened the door. She handed the maid her coat, and was told to go to the sitting room where her parents and Rory were waiting for her. The usual pleasantries or un-pleasantries were exchanged. She hugged Rory and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Lorelai, have you heard from Jason Stile's since the Inn opening?" asked Richard.

"No, Dad, and thank God. I think he took the hint. I was really nervous there for a while, with the game he was playing at the Inn at the test run. He wouldn't leave."

"Well, interesting thing is that no one has heard from him in weeks. People in the business are talking about him, and he has lost any hope of ever being accepted back into this business at least around here. He has not done anything about the lawsuit." Lorelai knew what her father had done was horrible. He had taken everything away from him, and yet she could not say anything. She had not helped by making things worse and dumping him. She was the nail on the coffin.

"Well hopefully he won't materialize soon and his lawsuit will be closed."

The conversation turned to Rory and her studies, and what she was planning to do this summer. All thoughts of Jason erased form their minds.

Soon the evening was finally over and after saying their goodbyes, Lorelai headed home. Tonight she was going to just soak in the tub and get all primped up for tomorrow. Then she was going to throw on a good movie and probably fall asleep on the couch with Paul Anka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters are on loan, and will be returned to their rightful owners when I am done with them. It is a shame though, cuz there is one in particular I wouldn't mind keeping.**

**The story does not follow any timeline from the show, but I have incorporated things from different seasons, if that makes any sense to anyone but me.**

**This is the chapter with a very adult and violent theme, please be advised.**

**Jason**

Jason's had been busy today. He had gone over the things needed for tonight. He had a small bag with everything he needed in it. He had packed a small flask which he filled with lighter fluid, matches, two knives, rope, masking tape and a bottle of Valium. Hopefully she would not force him to use all of it. She would be smart to listen and do as she was told, but tonight she and her family would pay. Pay in a way that no lawsuit would ever repay him.

He picked up his bag and headed out his door for the first time in two weeks. The sun was still out and it bothered his eyes, he threw on a pair of his sunglasses, got in his car and drove in the direction of Stars Hollow.

He parked his car near the high school. Any closer to the house and someone would notice a strange car. He would stroll around a little and head over there when he thought it was safe. He saw Lorelai's next-door neighbor sitting in that nasty diner, and minutes later saw Lorelai drive by. He walked to her house. Went to the side door and quickly opened it. Lorelai never changed. She never locked her house. Always said that she lived in Stars Hollow nothing ever happened there. Well, she was wrong, it happened even in Stars Hollow. He walked in and walked straight to her bedroom. He put the bag on the opposite side of the bed from the door, so she could not see it. Then he closed the blinds and sat down to the right of the door. Careful not to sit close enough to the door that it would hit him. He wanted to be able to quickly close the door behind her. Everything became dark again and he waited, his time to get revenge was close. He had all the time in the world.

**Lorelai and Jason**

Lorelai pulled her Jeep into her driveway. Got out and went into the house. She went to the kitchen, to feed Paul Anka, but he was hiding under Rory's bed. He wasn't budging even for the food. His strange behavior was nothing new, and she figured he would come out when he was hungry.

In the living room she dropped her keys on the table and checked her messages. She had mesages from Luke, Sookie and Rory.

Upstairs Jason waited.

Lorelai grabbed her handbag and walked up the stairs and headed to her room. She threw the bag on the bed, and turned on the lamp, when the door slammed behind her. She turned around to see Jason blocking the door.

"Don't you scream!" he growled at her. She was to stunned and scared to even move. As soon as he stepped towards her she awoke from her stunned state.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out Jason! I have nothing to say to you. We are done. How dare you sneak into my house!" She won't let herself show it, but she is scared. She pointed to the door and he grabbed her hand and held it painfully. She squirmed away. "Get out before I call the police!"

"I am not going anywhere and neither are you." His voice was low and guttural almost like he was seething anger. "You won't say a word."

Lorelai tried to run past him. She clawed at his face when he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back. She ran again and this time he punched her in the face. She went down and for only a second before she blacked out she saw him smiling over her.

Jason made quick time of his work. He took off all her clothes, and placed her on the bed, the body that was not so long ago his to enjoy. He pulled out the knives he had brought, and the rope. Cut the rope into long pieces and tied her to the bed. That would teach her. She would not be able to hurt him again, but if she kept it up he would not extend her the same courtesy.

Lorelai started to wake up sometime later. She felt panic rise in her chest as she noticed her surrounding and where she was. The pain in her head was bad. She couldn't move her arms and her legs, he had tied her to the bed. She looked down at herself in horror and noticed she had nothing on. He had removed all her clothing.

"How does it feel to be afraid, Lorelai? How does it feel to know you may loose everything in your life? How is it?" he hissed at her.

"You son of a bitch! Let me out of here! How dare you do this to me?" Lorelai yelled at him. She was hoping someone would hear her. "Let me go!" She struggled violently against the restraints, but they were well tied.

"Lower your voice Lorelai, or I will use any of these to shut you up." He pointed to the roll of duct tape next to the bed. Next to that was a large knife, and a bottle of pills. On the chair was another knife and more rope, plus a small bag with other stuff she couldn't make out. He had come prepared, and that scared her. He had been planning this.

He got up and ran his hand down her body. Lorelai yanked at the restraints and tried to inch as far away from his touch as possible. She felt bile rise up in her throat. He touched her breasts, then down her stomach Lorelai struggled even more.

"Please Jason, please don't do this. Please?" He was really enjoying the begging.

"Beg Lorelai, beg some more. You will know what it is to loose everything you have ever wanted. The Gilmore's will feel the same pain. I have nothing left to loose Lorelai. What could you and your family possibly take away from me? I can take you away from your family, and I will."

Jason bent down and passionately kissed her lips. She tried to bite him and fought the restraints but he quickly reached down and bit her back. Causing blood to form where he bit her on the shoulder. Then he kissed her neck violently leaving marks down her neck.

"You had better do as I say, you cannot defend yourself, and I will not be accountable for whatever you push me to do." He grabbed her breast and started playing with them, he brought his mouth down and suckled and played with her nipples biting them painfully.

Lorelai responded by trying to get loose and moving her body to try to avoid his touch. He was hurting her. She was trying very hard to block it out. She felt nothing her mind started to blank, this couldn't be happening to her. The last thought she had before she blacked out was the pain.

When she came to again Jason was lying next to her naked. His hands were between her legs, touching her. He inserted his fingers into her for a brief moment causing her discomfort, she struggled against the restraints again. He removed his fingers.

"How was it dear?" he asked her. "You didn't seem to be very much in the mood, it's to bad. I enjoyed it. Maybe later we can do it again."

The hatred in her voice and eyes were unquestionable. "I hate you Jason. I hope you rot in hell for this. Someone will find us. Someone will eventually come looking for me, you know? What are you going to do then?"

Jason got up and reached for the knife. He would teach her. He brought it down between her breasts with the point firmly on her skin. A little prick point of blood appeared and she whimpered in pain. He ran it down about a ½ inch and stopped. The sight of the blood had caused him to get hard again. He was enjoying her pain more than he thought he would. He then ran the tip of the knife gently down her stomach and between her legs. There was panic in Lorelai's eyes, but just as suddenly Jason dropped the knife.

"You don't want to know, Lorelai."

Lorelai tried to scream and fight the restraints; quickly he slapped the tape over her mouth. That was it for her talking.

"Bad, move Lorelai.." And with that he jumped on top of her and forced himself into her. Lorelai closed her eyes and cried from the pain and the humiliation. His hands instead of on the sides of her body were on her shoulders. He was supporting his weight on her shoulders as her drove himself painfully into her. She closed her eyes and wished it would end.

When it was finally over he rolled off her and sat next to the bed. He had left huge marks that were going to bruise on her shoulders. He didn't care, the more she suffered the better. He enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes, and the begging, how he loved to hear her begging him to stop, and her having no power.

"If I remove the tape will you scream?"

Lorelai shook her head no and waited. He took great joy at the pain it caused her when he ripped it off, taking some skin with it.

"Why did you do it Lorelai? Why did you leave me? Your father destroyed me, and you didn't think anything of it?" He stopped and took a breath. "You don't even like the man, but you left me, after they destroyed me."

"Jason, you were suing my father. He is my father and I had too. They are my family," she whimpered. She was afraid of setting him off.

Which was exactly what happened.

"So I was nothing but a toy to you? What, were you buying time with me until Mr. Right came along? I loved you, Lorelai, and it meant nothing to you." He got up and paced the room. He kept repeating the same phrase over and over. "I meant nothing."

His anger started to boil again. He could feel it rising from his stomach into his chest. His face turned red as he looked at her.

"You will pay for what you have done to me. You and your family will pay." And with that he slapped her hard across the face. Lorelai felt herself slipping again and then there was the welcomed darkness.

When she woke up again there was light coming in from the sides of the drawn shades. It was Saturday; she had made it through the night. She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever felt. She looked wildly around the room for Jason, when she heard the water running in the bathroom sink. She frantically yanked at the restraints, but nothing. Through the night the tape had been replaced again on her mouth. He had not trusted her not to wake up and scream waking the neighborhood.

Jason came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. He ripped the tape of her face again. He grinned at her. It was at that moment she knew that this was no longer or had it been the Jason she knew. This is a dark shadow of what Jason was, and he was no longer a part of this body. The thought terrified her because there was no knowing what he was capable of anymore. The phone was ringing.

Lorelai's right eye was almost swollen shut, she could feel the bruise on her left cheek. Her shoulders each had huge purple bruises from his hands, she had a bite mark that bled on her shoulder, and she knows she had bled from the multiple rapes. The pain each time was overwhelming, but she was still alive. She had to live for Rory, for Luke. She kept thinking of them and wanting see them again.

He reached down and placed his member between her breasts. He pushed each breast together as he straddled her. His grasp on her was painful, and she knew what he was going to do. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to humiliate her even more, but it was no use. Five minutes later he had emptied himself all over her chest and her face. Lorelai, threw up.

"So you didn't like it bitch? You used to like it; you used to beg for it. Now I make you throw up?" He hit her again. He was enjoying her pain more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke**

Luke was worried. Sookie had called him hysterically. Lorelai had not shown up for the event at work, witch was unusual. Sookie had called the house and the cell and there was no answer. Then Sookie tried Rory, and found out Rory had stayed at school and not heard form her. Sookie was frantic this was unlike Lorelai. She begged Luke to please check out the CS. Luke got into his truck, and raced to the house. When he got there the jeep was parked in its regular spot. Everything looked fine. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to the door and walked in. She was probably not feeling well, and had just fallen asleep.

"Lorelai?" he yelled. The lack of response making him more nervous. He searched the first floor. Paul Anka was under Rory's bed and wouldn't come out. The longer he didn't hear or see her the more nervous and anxious he became again. Luke did not like the feeling he was getting. Even asleep, she would have woken up and answered him, if she was ok. Upstairs Jason had picked up a knife and had it to Lorelai's throat.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled again as he raced up the up the stairs. Her door was closed. Something in his mind flashed that her door was closed, and then as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

Jason had crept away from Lorelai and was crouched next to the door ready to pounce with the knife gripped in his hand. He was staring at Lorelai, glad she would see this.

The doorknob turned slowly.

Lorelai had to think fast. She knew that Jason would not hesitate to kill Luke with the knife. She couldn't let that happen. As soon as the door opened Lorelai yelled, "Luke run! He has a knife!"

Jason pounced on Luke with the knife. Luke had heard Lorelai and had moved to protect himself. Jason missed his chest, and he stabbed him in the shoulder. Jason yanked out the knife they were both struggling for control of it. Luke was pummeling Jason when the knife fell from his hand. Luke punched Jason a few more times and then quickly picked up the knife. The fight was over. Jason was curled in a semi fetal position not moving. Looking at Jason, Luke felt an overwhelming feeling to just keep hurting him.

It was then that he glanced over at Lorelai. His Lorelai, and his heart stopped beating. Her face was barely recognizable, she had bruises, bite marks, and she was tied to the bed. There was blood on the sheets and between her breasts; he did not want his eyes to focus on everything. He went over to her and knelt next to the bed and started to untie her.

"Luke don't. Not now, please make sure he isn't going to come to, and hurt you." He was shocked that after all this she was thinking of him. She wanted to make sure he was safe. This woman, his woman was more worried that something would happen to him, when she had gone through so much. Then she asked him to call the police before he touched another thing. All her TV police drama viewing was good for something.

On the phone with the police Luke gave them all the information they needed. Once done with that he asked them if he could untie her, and give her clothes to wear, while they waited for them to arrive. They told him he could untie her, but to only let her wrap herself up in the blanket or something, and to not leave the room.

Jason was coming to. Luke lost it he got up, walked over to a curled up Jason and kicked him in the face. He wasn't getting up again soon; he hoped he never got up.

Luke walked over to Lorelai and untied her gently. The rope had left ugly red welts on her ankles and wrists. He kissed each one as he gently untied it. Luke went to the closet and pulled out a quilt for her to cover herself with. It was then that he allowed himself to hold her and totally break down. He cradled her and kissed the top if her head. Her ran his finger over her beautiful face, and through her hair trying to calm her, as well as himself. He kissed the top of her head over and over. She could feel him as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, and then just let go.

"Oh my God, Lorelai, what did he do to you? How long have you been here?" Luke bent down close to her ear and whispered he loved her and was sorry.

Luke was no longer able hold back his tears. They were flowing down his face as he held her. His heart was broken. He wanted Jason to die. Just then he heard the police arrive.

Luke would not leave her side. A paramedic was working on the stab wound on his shoulder. Two more were with Lorelai, as well as a detective, another paramedic was working on Jason. Luke stared at him, he had wanted to kill him. He wished he were dead. Hey had hoped his kick to the head was fatal, but it didn't seem too be. Jason had hurt the person he loved most in the world, the only person who could see through his rough exterior and still love him.

At the hospital they were separated, Lorelai whisked away to emergency. Luke was escorted to a room where they gave him 14 stitches on his shoulder. The wound had not been as deep as they thought, but it was long. It would hurt for quite a while. Luke hardly noticed it right now, but took the pain relievers they offered, and was on his way.

He quickly went to the front desk looking for Lorelai. He told them he was her husband, knowing they would not let him in otherwise. He was taken to a room where she was being taken care of. The doctor told him that she had two fractures, one on each cheek. She had internal tearing of the vaginal walls. They had told him she had agreed to a rape kit and it had been done. She had bandages on her wrists and ankles. She had seven stitches between her breasts, where he had cut her. The rest was bruising and swelling that would go down with time. Luke could only stare at her. They would keep her for observation for a few days. Luke asked if he could stay with her, and the Dr.'s agreed. She had been given some sedatives to help her with the pain and relax her.

Luke went out to the hall. He knew he had to make some of the most difficult phone calls of his life.

He could hear how frantic Rory was the minute she answered the phone.

"Luke is Mom ok?" she was practically in tears. " I left school an hour ago but have been in traffic. Is she ok? Please Luke she is ok, right?"

"Rory, your Mom is at the hospital." He heard her gasp. "I will tell you what happened when you get here, but know now she is safe and ok now."

"Luke, please what happened?"

"I think it is best I tell you in person. I am going to call your grandparents and Sookie right after I get off the phone with you, and I will tell you all together. I think it would be best if I do this in person." He couldn't bring to spring this on her family over the phone, especially Rory

Luke could hear her crying. She was scared, but bid him goodbye and told him she would get there as soon as possible.

Luke called the elder Gilmore's, a phone call he was dreading.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, this is Luke Danes."

"Yes, the diner owner?" Emily wondering what he would want calling them. She couldn't stand the man. He was not good enough for Lorelai. What did he think to call their home.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I am calling you because Lorelai is in the hospital. She has been involved in a crime and I think you and your husband should be here. She isn't in danger of dying, but she is not well off. You should be here."

Emily, did not know what to say. She was in shock.

"What happened to her. I hope you had nothing to do with it!" she yelled into the phone. "What is wrong with my daughter? Richard, please hurry up pick up the phone. Richard!"

Luke heard another line connecting.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore, I was telling your wife that Lorelai is in the hospital, and I think it best if you both come down here as soon as possible. I will explain what happened in person, and I think you may need to speak to the police who are here."

"We will be there as soon as we can." stated Richard and quickly they both hung up.

His last call had been to Sookie, and he had told her everything over the phone, because she had no one to watch the kids.

Luke waited. He walked back into her room and watched her. He wanted to hold her and take care of her. He felt horrible that he wasn't there to have stopped this. He should have gone looking for her when she didn't show up at the diner. So he sat and talked to her about nothing, even though she was sleeping. He rubbed her hand and told her how much he loved her, and needed her. About 45 minutes later Rory walked into the room. She broke down when she saw her mother. Luke took her outside of the room and tried to comfort her. He was hugging a crying Rory when he looked up and spotted Emily and Richard walking down the hall. You could hear Emily demanding things and complaining. The look she shot him would kill if it were possible.

They walked up to Luke and said hello. Emily, with her suspicious look on her face. She was not convinced that Luke was not involved in this. She knew it must be is ignorance or stupidity that caused harm to her daughter. He didn't deserve her.

Rory continued to hold onto Luke. She would not let go of him. Luke then told them about Jason waiting for Lorelai at her house. How he had taped her mouth shut, beat her, raped her multiple times, and tied her to the bed. He told them about the fracture, the internal bleeding, the stitches. He told them she was badly beaten and to expect the worse before going in. Emily didn't say a thing. Richard was asking Luke how she had been found; when they saw the police approach them. Luke had told the police that he thought the elder Gilmore's could share some light on some of the situation. They had known Jason, and Mr. Gilmore had even worked with him. After a few minutes discussion it was agreed upon that the Gilmore's would be interviewed at home, in the next day or two, so they could visit with their daughter.

Richard was visibly shaken. He was very upset. He knew that his daughter was probably lying in that bed because of his actions. He knew that he had caused this unintentionally. He grabbed Emily's arm feeling like he was loosing focus, he felt faint.

"Oh my God, this is my fault. It is entirely my fault. Had we not destroyed Jason, Lorelai would not be in there. My daughter has gone through hell because all I could think of was my money. My money, that right now means nothing to me. Oh my God Forgive me." And he sat down and started to cry. For a few minutes no one said anything, as Emily and Rory tried to console him.

Emily had never seen Richard cry in his life, other than when Trix died. She told him that no one would have expected this to happen. That he needed to be strong for Lorelai, and she helped him up, and followed behind Luke and Rory into the room.

Luke still holding Rory walked into the room, the Gilmore's followed. Emily walked up to her and moved Lorelai's hair off her face. She looked at what was her daughter's face and a single tear dropped from her eye. They had never had the best relationship, but this was her daughter. How could anyone do this to her? She reached down and took one of Lorelai's hands and held it.

Rory finally let go of Luke and went and held her mother's other hand. She whispered something in Lorelai's ear, and Lorelai opened her eyes. She looked around the room. There was Rory and her mother on each side of the bed, and Luke and her Dad standing together at the foot of the bed.

"Hi, So is it Friday night dinner already?" she tried to smile, but it hurt.

Everyone starts talking at once, and Lorelai just takes it all in. She doesn't want to talk about what happened, and asks them all to please respect it. She looks at her Dad, when he returns her glance she says, "Dad it wasn't your fault. Please do not think that. You didn't do this to me, and I do not blame you."

Richard puts his hand on top of the hand Emily had been holding and still apologizes.

"I am so sorry Lorelai. I didn't know this would happen. I wouldn't have ever done it had I known it would hurt you." She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, letting him know she believed him and wasn't blaming him.

That is the last thing she is willing to say to the group on the matter. Visiting hours were over. Luke didn't want Rory going back to the house yet, and gave her the keys to his apartment. He wasn't leaving Lorelai's side, so he felt better if Rory stayed at his place. He didn't want her to return to the house just yet.

When everyone had left he walked over to Lorelai. He gently stroked her hand and placed multiple kisses on the top of her head. He had never loved someone so much as he did this woman. He couldn't explain the connection but it had always been there for him. She had stolen his heart from day one, and neve did he think she would ever be his. Lorelai looked up at him.

"Luke?" she said "Will you still want me after all this? I can understand if you want nothing to do with me. I just want you to know that, I tried to escape. I really did." Looking at Lorelai's pleading eyes broke his hear. How could she think he would stop loving her? She was all he had ever wanted.

"Lorelai, I have loved you for eight years. I have watched you go for one man to the other, almost watched you get married. Have seen your best and your worse, and nothing. Not this or anything else will ever make me not want you. I have wanted nothing but to share my life with you, and I meant when I said I was "all in"."

Lorelai closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, Luke holds her hand and places his head on the bed eventually falling asleep.

The next morning Lorelai wakes up and sees Luke slumped over the bed asleep. He had not left her side. She let go of his hand and ran it through his hair. Luke stirred and looked up at her. He smiled at her. She was so grateful for him and everything he had done. She wonders why she didn't see him in this light for so long.

"Good morning" Lorelai whispered.

"Good morning." returned Luke. "Is there anything you need? Can I get you anything?"

Lorelai stared to cry. He quickly sits next to her, and cradles her in his arms. She snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his smell and feeling instantly safe. Luke had been so afraid that Lorelai would not want any physical contact including this, but so far his fears were not realized. He strokes her hair and lets her cry. When she starts to talk, it was heartbreaking. Lorelai tells him everything. He would flinch every time she described him hitting her, or raping her. She begged him to believe that she had tried to get away. That she hated what he had done, like he didn't believe her.

"Lorelai, I know you did everything you could. I am grateful beyond words that I still have you here with me. You did what you had to do to stay alive and I love you for that. I do not know what I would have done without you. I believe you, and I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

All that Lorelai heard in her head was that he loved her, and with that she knew she could make it through. "Luke? Could I have some coffee?" she smiled through her tears at him. He knew then she was beginning to heal.

On the second day there, Rory, Emily and Richard had stayed with her. There had not been one snide or mean remark from Emily. If anything she kept asking if there was anything she could get her or do. Richard had told her that they had the best lawyers at work and he would not rest until Jason paid for what he did to her. Lorelai asked that his name not be brought up again. Luke came back later in the afternoon. When the Gilmore's were leaving they asked him if he could please walk them to their car. Rory stayed with Lorelai. A concerned look flashed across Lorelai's face, and Rory eased her concern.

"Luke, you know that we had not approved of your relationship with our daughter." Richard started. " We felt that she deserved to live in the manner that she had been brought up, and in the lifestyle we live. We were wrong son."

Luke looked up at the Gilmore's. He had been expecting the "now you can go" speech from the beginning, but he wasn't expecting this.

"We were wrong." said Emily. "You saved our daughter from that despicable man, a man who was of our status in society. You saved her, have taken care of her, and have hardly moved from her side. You have done nothing but include us in everything and we are forever grateful."

"Please forgive us for prejudging you. We are sorry. You make our daughter happy, and it is her happiness, which we want most. We won't ever get in your way, and you will always be welcome at our home." Richard held out his hand, which Luke took and shook. When he let go Emily gave him a quick and awkward hug. With that they walked away and left him to return to Rory and Lorelai.

Luke walked back into the room. He told Lorelai and Rory what had just happened. Both of them were ecstatic. He knew this would help pave the way for a quicker recovery for Lorelai.

She was dismissed from the hospital the next day. Luke had not left her side, other than to get food, coffee and run home to shower. He had also gone to her house and made sure it was locked up. The police tapes and everything that needed to be removed had been. He went inside and cleaned her room. Washed the floors, and the windows. Dusted everything, cleaned and washed everything on her dresser. He went out and bought her a new bed, new sheets and a comforter with Rory's help. Babbette, Patty and others had come and cleaned the rest of her house and waited for the delivery of the bed. Jackson had come and planted flowers around the walkway. Sookie had meals in the freezer for her. The town did everything they could to make her feel welcomed again. They all wanted her to now who much they loved her. They wanted her to be able to come home.

They were all waiting for her when Luke pulled the truck into her driveway. After she got out, everyone was hugging her and giving her flowers, teddy bears and balloons. Rory, Emily and Richard were there also. She had offers for all kinds of help, which she gladly accepted.

The house though loomed in front of her. Finally it was time to go in. Lorelai was hesitant. She was not sure she could do it. The house now held other memories, memories she would rather forget. She was afraid to go in. Luke walked up behind her and held her hand tight. Rory came over and held her other one.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her. "You don't have to. It can wait. You can stay with me over the diner."

Lorelai looked into his eyes. She was scared and he could see it. He wouldn't push her. She looked at Rory and smiled. She remembers that the house had many more memories of her and Rory there.

She took a step towards the house. Holding their hands tightly, making sure they weren't going anywhere. He had been by her side through all of this, and she needed him. Rory would support her and love her no matter what. She had a long journey ahead of her. There were lots of things to work out, therapy and nightmares to get over. She knew she could do it as long as she had them. She started walking up the stairs.

"I'm right here with you." Luke said, and they walked across the porch.

"Me too, Mom."

"Lorelai, I am here with you for as long as you want me. I will stay with you day and night, if you want me there. You don't have to do anything alone. We can get through this together, and I will always love you."

Lorelai looks into his eyes and says, "You amaze my Luke. You have stayed with me after everything that has happened. You saved me, which I have never properly thanked you for. You have offered me your home, and you love me. You love me. What else can a woman want?"

He looked down at her and smiled. He had everything he wanted here, what he had wanted since the day she had walked into the diner. He was never going to let it get away.

With that the three of them walked into the house together, the family that had been in the making for eight years. No doubt that they would make it together.

Many months later Jason was convicted on one count of attempted murder, multiple counts of rape, and one count of assault with a deadly weapon. He would not see daylight for at least 30 years. A few months later he was found dead in his jail cell.


End file.
